To Save The Future
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Calling out the real name and alias of heroes and villains alike on a live news that was broadcasted to all channels for help was apparently a part of saving a future thing. TIME TRAVEL! ERI! FOLLOWED BY SHINSOU IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!
1. Live!

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note** : So, I think this fandom needs a lot more time travel fic! My little sister and I discussed the idea of a time travel story for this fandom for a bit and I don't know why but it somehow resulted in this. Well, please enjoy the story, folks!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Live!**

The world always categorized people into two types, even from a long time ago.

Superpower or powerless.

Quirk or Quirkless.

Hero or Villain.

And now…

Either you are a person or you are not.

Either you are a person or you are one of _them_.

Them. The demons. The monsters. The nightmares.

Once a human, tortured and experimented, they became something else.

Something infectious, like a plague.

Noumu. They were once called.

Then, they evolved, becoming something more. Something out of control.

The dawn of apocalypse arrived with them, bringing an end to everything.

So much suffering. Screams of despair. Countless Death.

But…

Despite it all, despite everything that happened, mankind must survive.

They must prevail above all else.

And so, the fate of the entire humanity was entrusted into the hands of one little girl.

Below the black sky, a little girl stood alone on a shattered earth amidst the fallen debris. She looked so tired. Grey ash and dark red blood coating her like a second skin. A child, too young to take part in a war. A warrior. A survivor.

She spread her hands. Wounded. Too skinny.

Holding the hope and power entrusted in her.

In her right hand, All For One.

" _Find the trigger." He rasped, grasping her hand with four of his fingers._

" _I am sorry. For everything. Please fix this." Shigaraki Tomura, no, Shimura Tenko said with a dying breath, using the last of his strength to push All For One into her._

In her left hand, One For All.

" _You can do it. I believe in you. Become a hero for everyone." Even before death, Deku smiled gently, pushing a drop of his blood inside her mouth._

" _Will I be able to meet you again?"_

" _Don't worry, I will always be with you. We will always be with you inside One For All. We will help you. You are not alone, Eri."_

 _Still the same brave eyes and kind smile to the very end, even after the light faded out and the fire of life was extinguished._

For the cause. For the sake of everyone. For the world. For the future. For peace.

With a strong resolve in her heart and a strong determination shining in her eyes, the little girl stepped up to be a hero.

"See you again, everyone." She whispered to the thin air.

Combining All For One and One for all with her own quirk, she ripped the fabric of space and time, opening a black portal that immediately sucked her inside.

She let herself fell into disorientation, traveling to another place and time. Traveling to the past before the world was doomed by the vile creatures. Before the Noumus evolved.

In the few moments of nothingness except the feeling of falling and disorientation, she thought to herself.

What will happen to the past her? To the her of that time? Will she disappear? Erased out of existence because of her doing? Becoming another sacrifice to the cause?

Because victory cannot be achieved without a sacrifice.

It was a sad and hard fact that she learned from the war.

Then, just like that, she landed somewhere at another point of time. There were people around her, sounding startled. It was probably because a little girl with a bloody and dirty appearance just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"He-hey, are you alright?" A woman asked her, sounding concerned.

She was holding a mic. Just a few feet away from her, there was a man holding a big camera.

Oh, how convenience. Seemed like the goddess of fate finally smiled upon her after everything she made her went through. She focused on that big camera. Her eyes straight to it.

She didn't waste time even in her disorientation. She didn't hesitate even a bit when she called out names. Many names. Real names and aliases in mix. Pro Heroes, top ranks and undergrounds alike, their sidekicks, students and teachers of Yuuei and other schools, the members of the league, villains, vigilantes, the Eight Precepts. Everyone that once fought against the evolved Noumus alongside her in the future or she knew at the very least. Heck, there might even be an Overhaul among the many names she called.

It didn't matter because they were all a human in the end. A person with heart and feeling.

The last thing she knew before she fell unconscious from all the wounds and the aftermath of using those quirks was the sound of her own voice, calling out all the names, calling out Deku, asking them all to help her, pleading to find the trigger, begging to save them all.

To save the future.

Well, what she didn't know was that camera actually broadcasted her to all channels, heroes and villains alike watching and hearing her calling their name for help.

A 'What the fuck?!' pretty much resounded throughout the world and became the most popular three words on that day, coming from the mouth of heroes and villains alike.

In just a few hours after the broadcast, the mysterious girl earned herself one of the top spots in the trending topic.

She was blissfully unaware of the chaos she just created too, still unconscious throughout the entire day.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Okay, that's all for now, I guess. Stress and imagination are pretty much my fuel for writing story but I gotta sleep now because my body demands it even though my brain wants me to keep going. Why the hell did I type that? Anyway, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments on your way out, readers! Tell me your thought on this. Thank you! Love you all! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Fight!

**Disclaimer:** **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, here is my second update of this year! The first one being my Boku no Hero Acdemia and Hunter X Hunter crossover fanfic titled Her Villain. If you are a fan of Shigaraki, you should probably give it a try. You might even like that one. Well, I guess I am really stressed after all with the upcoming final comprehension test and the needed management for my new apartment. Stress is like a fuel for my story. I write whenever I am stressed. For me, fanfic helps a lot. How about you people? Are you the same like me? Anyway, please enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: Fight!**

When the broadcast ended, Overhaul marched straight to Eri's room. Sensing his barely concealed rage and confusion, all of his subordinates immediately moved out of the way, none of them were stupid enough to try to hinder him in any ways or wanting to get caught in his fury.

He slammed open the door.

There was no presence of a little girl who would cower instantly on the sight of him.

There was no presence of a little girl at all inside the room. However, there was a stranger in the form of a tall young man with messy purple hair in her place. Tired eyes raised up to meet his own.

"Hello, Overhaul." The young man said lightly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Overhaul snapped, mood turning sour with Eri's disappearance.

In the next moment, Chisaki's eyes became blank and his limbs went slack.

"Stay still." Shinsou commanded softly.

And just like that, the current boss of the Eight Precepts of Death was incapacitated, unable to move his limbs for even a single bit.

Shinsou slowly got up from his sitting position with a sigh. He approached Overhaul who was as still as a statue in a very languid manner.

"You know, Shigaraki and his cohorts cut off both of your arms after they took everything you worked so hard for." Shinshou began casually.

He huffed a little chuckle. "You looked absolutely pathetic back then. No arms. Cannot use your quirk. You were defenceless against the evolved Noumu."

Shinsou tilted his head. "None of your yakuza buddies come to your aid, too busy defending themselves. Do you know who did?"

"It was Eri. After everything you have done to her, she still saved you. You were so fucking lucky. If it were up to me, I would leave you to die there. You deserve that kind of fate, Chisaki kai." He hissed before punching Chisaki's face.

The punch was hard enough to make a resounding crack. Blood flew freely from his nose and Chisaki's hand instinctively went up to cover his nose, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"What nonsense are yo-?" And he went slack again, easily falling under Shinsou's quirk for the second time.

Shinsou tutted. "You are no good at this game, are you?"

He grasped the front of Chisaki's shirt.

"Tell me, have you ever apologized to her, you shitty yakuza?" Shinsou asked with a fist raised, ready to land another punch on Chisaki's face.

The fist connected in the next second, resulting in the young leader of the Eight Precepts of Death flying in the air from the force of the punch.

He coughed up blood.

"Tell me." Shinsou said dangerously.

"You a-" And he made the mistake for the third time.

Shinsou calmly walked to Chisaki who was still crumpled to the ground, motionless from the effect of his quirk.

"I sincerely hope you rot in hell, Chisaki Kai." He said stoically.

"Now what should I do to you? Cut off both your arms? Should I cut both of your legs too? Perhaps I should start by peeling of your nails one by one then break all of your fingers and toes? Or maybe I should skin you alive?" He said darkly.

This wasn't Shinsou Hitoshi, a boy from Yuuei's general department class, one who was aspiring to become a hero.

This was Shinsou Hitoshi, one of the leading commanders in the war against the evolved Noumu. A war hardened young man who saw death and destruction in his waking moment. The one who overcame his suffering and despair. The one who bravely fought to the end for the cause.

He smiled menacingly. "I got my hands on those things, you know. The methods All For One used to turn those people into Noumu. I must admit some of them are very creative. Midoriya threw up on the second page. Todoroki almost burnt the entire thing after he passed the third page."

Shinsou paused for a moment before sighing. "I want to do it so badly but I am not going to."

He was a hero first and foremost no matter what. His little sister in everything but blood would be so disappointed in him otherwise.

"Lead me to their hideout. I am going to tell Shigaraki exactly what I got in my mind on him. That little prick should fix his own mistakes. How dare he told Eri to do it for him." Shinsou commanded while scowling.

Without a single word, Chisaki turned around and started walking, immediately trying to fulfill the command.

A villain quirk? To hell with it. Shinsou Hitoshi loved his quirk.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : AND BOOM! We got one hell of a badass, taking no nonsense shit, BOSS!SHINSOU around now! Bet you didn't expect for him to join in the fry so soon, did you? How did he land himself in the past? We all know how Eri did it but what about Shinsou? Tell me your thought on it! Anyway, that's all for now, I guess. I have to go to sleep now. Then, I have to wake up in the morning and start studying for my final comprehension test. Sigh. Please wish me luck for it, people. By the way, please don't forget to leave kudos and comment or review on your way out, readers. Thank you! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
